Rhythms of the Pride Lands
by Rogue-Lion
Summary: This is a fun compilation of one Shots and short stories showing your favorite Lion King and Lion Guard characters singing some of your favorite songs and interacting in some very fun ways. Ranging from Bunga singing "you're Welcome" to Kovu and Kiara singing "Rewrite the Stars", and so many others. If you want to laugh, cry, and feel then these stories will do that. Check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Just wanted to give you an update as well as something new.**

**Chapters for "In a Perfect World" and even my Old "TLK3 Rise of Simba" story are in the works. In the meantimes I wanted to do something unique as well to help with my writing and story telling skills. So this here will be not so much a story series but rather a bunch of short stories with Lion King characters singing some songs that I thought would fit their personalities pretty well.**

**First up on the list is a Lion Guard themed one where the Lion Guard are having their very first Lion Guard Appreciation day celebration. Give it a read and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for short stories and songs I can implament in the future. **

**Thanks again for your patience and support and without further a due, enjoy!**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**You're Welcome: A Lion Guard short  
**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

As time progressed in the Pride Lands, Kion and his Lion Guard continued to defend and protect their friends and family. By now they were all in their adolescents, and still doing better than ever. In honor of their service to the Pride Lands, Simba announced a new holiday for the Pride Lands: Lion Guard Appreciation Day. This was when all the animals would come and pay their respects to the Lion Guard for all they had done over the years.

Today, Kion, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, and Bunga all met in the Lion Guard den while swarms of animals came in and presented their gifts to them. Some brought fruit, others brought flowers, and some had nothing to give but their appreciation. The gathering of animals was so large that one would think that there was a new heir being presented to the Pride Lands.

"Wow…" Kion said in awe as the crowed of animals came in and began leaving their gifts, "I had no idea that we helped so many animals."

"Tell me about it." Fuli said as she sat next to the teenage lion, "And here I thought the only time we would get this many presents was during Christmas."

"Ah, yes." Rafiki chuckled as he walked up next to Kion and watched the animals come in, "You and de guard have left quite de impression on de Pride Lands."

"It's Un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaimed in excitement as he rode in on Beshte, watching as all the animals began to pour into their hide out, "Who knew we helped so many."

Kion had to admit, he did not expect his Lion Guard to make such an impact in the Pride Lands. Sure, he knew it was an important job with great responsibility, but seeing the massive crowd of animals made him realize the mass majority of the kingdom had been helped by him and his guard in some form or another. It filled the young lion with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Today was meant as a celebration, a way to show his team appreciation for all of their hard work. Kion began to see that now.

"Come come," Rafiki motioned to the Lion Guard, "best you all line up and get ready. I'll get everyone set and de ceremony will start momentarily." Following the mandril, the Lion Guard lined up in front of the crowd of animals that were pouring into the cave and waited for everyone to get settled in.

Eventually, the massive group had fully entered the cave and lined up by species, with Rafiki managing who goes first. There was barely room for anyone to stand in. Zebras, Elephants, antelope, kudu, hornbills, impala, hippos, crocodiles, nearly every type of animal in the entire Pride Lands had come to attend. Each one of them had gifts and a connection in some way shape or form with the Lion Guard. First to come were the elephants, lead by Matembo, who brought Kion a crown of flowers.

"In honor of your service to our people," the elephant began, "By facing impossible odds and rescuing us from the Outlander attack on our grove, we grant you this crown of honor. Crafted by our very trunks, let it be a reminder of our herd's eternal appreciation and respect as Fiercest of all creatures."

Kion sat there speechless as the crown was placed onto his head. The young adolescent was a bit taken back by the kind gesture and words. Smiling at the matriarch he nodded and replied with a gracioius: "Asante Matembo. It was my honor."

Next in the group came the antelope, who presented Fuli with an olive twig and placed it on her head. The cheetah frowned, not liking her fur touched, let alone something put in it, but she held her tongue and allowed the antelope to speak.

"For assisting in leading us through challenging times…" the chief antelope, Bupu, groaned, "And… I suppose for saving us from drowning… we extend this olive branch to show you our…. Gratitude."

"Jee…" Fuli replied with a roll of her eyes, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." The antelope responded causally, "But everyone else was giving the lion guard gifts so we didn't want to feel left out."

"Why I aught to-"

"Thank you for the gift!" Kion cut her off before anymore words could be said between the two, "We, uh, appreciate your herd's selfless act." Bupu smiled in response from the polite gesture before bowing his head and returning into the crowd. Next came the strongest, Beshte, who was approached by the giraffes and was given a pile of acacia leaves

"In recognition as the strongest in the Pride Lands, we offer this little token for your deeds in helping our herds in the flood plains and the other herds in the drinking ponds of the Pride Lands," the giraffe known as Twiga told the hippo, "A acacia leaf pile! We know you hippos can't usually reach them, so they must be a special treat for you guys."

"Poa! Thanks!" the hippo replied with a happy wave of his ears. He graciously took some and tried them before replying: "They're great. Thanks a bunch!" After the giraffes bowed and backed up, the rhinos came and approached Ono.

"To the keenest of sight, and for helping me in my time of need," the Rhino known as Kifaru said as he was facing the wrong way, "We offer you this-"

"Um… Kifaru," Ono the egret said with a rather deadpanned expression, "I'm over here big guy."

"Oh! I'm sorry," the Rhino turned back to face him properly before clearing his throat and starting again, "For your help, we offer you this honor. We have talked it over with the tick birds, and we all are in agreement that you have earned the right to come by our herd any time and eat your fill of bugs."

"Hapana!" the egret's eyes widened, "I-I… thank you! That means a lot!"

"But of course. The Lion Guard is lucky to have such a talented individual such as yourself." Kifaru replied as he and his tickbird bowed and returned to the crowd of animals. Each member of the Lion Guard so far had gotten some pretty impressive gifts. However, after the elephant left… no other animals seemed to step up.

"Alrighty…" Bunga said eagerly as he rubbed his hands together and stepped in front of everyone, "I'm all ready for my gift! Who's got it?"

The other animals began to look at one another and mumble quietly. Hushed whispers filled the crowd as the animals talked amongst each other.

"Did you get something for the honey badger?"

"I thought you were getting something for him."

"Not us."

"What did he do again?"

"He's their mascot, right?"

The Lion Guard looked worried by this. It looked like with all the animals in the Pride Lands, not a single one had brought something for Bunga on this day. Kion grimaced, not sure how his best friend would react to such a thing.

"Bunga…" he slowly began as he put a paw on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. We'll do-"

"Not now, Kion." Bunga pushed his friend's paw off of him, "I'm about to get my gift!" the Bravest of the Guard then ran up to the nearby zebra known as Thurston and said: "So you got my present?"

"Um…" the male zebra replied in a pompous accent, "Who are you again?"

"Um, hellooooo!" Bunga gestured to himself, "Bunga here? Bravest of the Guard? Best of the team? Ring any bells?"

"Oh riiiiiight." The dimwitted zebra replied but then his face dropped in confusion, "What is it you do again?"

"heheh… You're kidding, right?" Bunga chuckled, "I've helped out the Guard plenty of times! So I believe what you should say… is thank you!"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Bunga said, not taking into account the confused zebra as well as the concerned animals.

"Wait, welcome for what? Who even are you?" They were all expecting the honey badger to be upset or feeling left out, but as usual, Bunga's obliviousness won the day. Before anyone could say anything however, the cave appeared to dim for some reason and Bunga had a unique smirk on his face before he began to… sing?

* * *

**Bunga:**

**Ok… Ok…**

_**I see what's happening here…**_

_**You're face to face with greatness and it's strange.**_

_**You don't even know how you feel.**_

**(Pinches Fuli's cheeks)**

_**It's adorable.**_

**(Fuli swats Bunga away)**

_**Well it's nice to see that you all never change.**_

**(Jumps up on a high rock)**

_**Open your eyes let's begin.**_

_**Yes, it's really me, it's Bunga. Breath it in.**_

_**I know it's a lot: the hair the bod.**_

**(Flexes)**

_**When you're staring at the Bravest-Guard!**_

**(Music picks up and Bunga jumps down)**

_**What can I say except you're welcome,**_

_**For the fun you can't deny! **_

_**Hey it's ok, it's ok,**_

_**You're welcome!**_

_**I'm just a Zuka Zama kinda guy!**_

**(Looks at a nearby antelope)**

_**Hey!**_

_**What has two thumbs and saved your behind,**_

_**When you were waddling yay high?**_

_**This guy!**_

**(Looks at the Lion Guard)**

_**When you all froze, **_

_**Who took on Kenge toe to toe?**_

_**You're looking at him yo!**_

**(Looks at Muhimu the zebra)**

_**Oh, also I res-cued your son.**_

_**You're welcome.**_

_**And filled his gloomy day with fun!**_

**(Looks at baboons)**

_**Also I har-nessed my breeze**_

_**You're welcome,**_

_**To get you monkeys off that tree.**_

_**'**_

**Fuli:**

_**Eww!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga:**

**(Start's dancing)**

_**So, what can I say except you're welcome,**_

_**For filling your lives with glee.**_

_**No need to pray it's ok.**_

_**You're welcome.**_

_**Ha!**_

_**I guess that's just my way of being me!**_

**(Animals and Lion Guard start to tap to the beat)**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**You're welcoooooome!**_

**(Pauses)**

_**Well… come to think of it…**_

_**(Starts singing faster)**_

_**Guys, honestly I-can-go-on-and-on.**_

_**I-can-explain-every-natural-phenomenon.**_

_**The birds, the bees, the flies,**_

_**That-stuff-is-easy-for-Bunga the Wise!**_

_**I-res-cued-some-aard-varks,**_

_**Saved-their- mud-huts!**_

_**Fought-fif-ty-hyenas-and-kicked-all-their-butts!**_

_**One's lesson.**_

_**One's inconceivable.**_

_**Don't-mess-with-me-'cause-I'm un-Bunga-lievable!**_

**(Points at the paintings)**

_**And the tapestry here on the wall,**_

_**Shows how I a-ccomplished it all!**_

**(Rafiki taps Bunga painting with stick)**

_**Look at me here! I make everything happen!**_

_**Look at that mini-Bunga just tippity-tappin**_

_**'**_

**Lion Guard and Animals:**

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Heeeeeeeeeey!**_

_**'**_

**(All the paintings around the den begin to dance)**

**Bunga:**

_**Well, anyway let me say you're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga:**

_**For the wonderful world you know!**_

_**Hey it's ok, it's ok,**_

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga: **

_**Kion, Beshte, Fuli, and O-no!**_

_**(Starts putting gifts in a makeshift leaf sled)**_

_**Hey, it's your day to say,**_

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga:**

_**So, thank you all for the cheer!**_

_**I'm here to stay, to stay,**_

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga:**

_**So, take out all your gifts and bring em here!**_

_**(Drags gifts to the cave exit)**_

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**You're welcome!**_

_**'**_

**Bunga:**

_**You're welcoooooooooome!**_

**(Music and dancing paintings stop)**

_**And thank you!**_

_**(Dashes out the den as song ends)**_

* * *

Suddenly everything stopped playing and everyone looked around in confusion.

"Um… what just happened?" Fuli asked.

"I… think Bunga just did a musical number?" Ono replied as he shook his head.

"Poa, I liked it." Beshte stated as he flapped his hippo ears happily, "Had a catchy beat to it." As the Guard talked, Kion suddenly realized something.

"Uh… guys?" Kion got everyone's attention, "Where are our gifts?" the guard suddenly stopped and looked around. Kion's crown was off his head, Fuli's olive branch was gone, and Beshte's pile of leaves were all missing. Realizing what just happened, the entire guard exclaimed all at once: "BUNGAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, outside of Pride Rock, Bunga was dragging his leaf sled filled with everyone's gifts when he heard his friends call out his name. Hearing it, he didn't take it as his friends being upset but rather, they remembered him and missed him.

"Ah…" he sighed in relief as he walked off into the savannah with his stolen gifts, "Feels good to be appreciated.

**THE END**

* * *

_**So yeah. That was fun. Lol. I watched that Movie Moana a while back and just felt like it would match up with Bunga's character pretty well. It was a lot of fun to write, and if anyone has anymore ideas they would like to share or see put in as another short story here then please review and pm me. This place is more compilation of short stories and musical One Shots, but they are fun to write! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed and I will keep you all updated on the In a Perfect World story soon.**_

_**Until next time guys, this has been Rogue Lion. Signing off.**_

_**(Salutes Audience)**_


	2. If I Didn't have you 3

**Hello Lion King community!**

**Sorry for not posting anything lately. College started back up and I got stuck in a writer's block state of mind. But I got a new fun song for everyone!**

**This one was submitted by CalvinFujii and was really fun making. Thanks again for the suggestion friend!**

**Also, for future requests, I've gotten many interesting song ideas. Still there is one thing I need with them. For each song and character I need a story to go along with them so that it flows and makes sense. I don't want them singing a song just for the sake of singing. I want a purpose behind the song. **

**With that being said, let's join our favorite meerkat and warthog duo and see what musical parody they got in store for us.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**If I Didn't Have You**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

Now being the adopted uncles to a king of one of the grandest savannas in Africa had its perks, but sometimes Timon and Pumbaa needed to get away from all the lions and cheetahs and cubs and get back to their roots: there old oasis get away! There, there was no annoying flamingos bathing in their pond in the morning, no monkey neighbors hooting and hollering every hump day, and definitely no spoiled little PRINCESSES to babysit. Nothing but peace and quiet for the entire week with the Hakuna Matata family.

"Ah…" Timon sighed in relief as he reclined in a wooden chair by the water, "This is the life…"

"You said it buddy…" Pumbaa replied, sitting in larger chair next to him. He suddenly clapped his hoofs like a master summoning house keeping, "Oh room service!"

Suddenly 3 meerkats lined up in front of the warthog with green hand towels draped over their arms like butlers. The warthog kicked up his hind hoofs and ordered: "I'll have a dung beetle platter and a hoof rub please?"

Immediately the meerkats nodded before getting to work. One began to massage Pumbaa's hoofs, the second proceeded to give him a shoulder rub, while the last scurried off to get his food order. Pumbaa let out a sigh of relief as he reclined back and let the meerkats tend to his every word. While this took place, Timon grabbed a coconut drink on a nearby stump and proceeded to drink the fruity beverage.

Yep… this was a getaway they desperately needed and greatly deserved.

"I thought I'd find you two here." Timon heard the familiar voice before picking his head up out of the chair and looking around. Sure enough, he spotted two elderly looking meerkats coming his way.

"Ma! Unlce Max!" Timon waved with a big smile plastered on his face, "Come on guys! Pull up a chair! Relax with us a bit!" Ma quickly pulled up a banana leaf chair and relaxed with her baby and his friend. Unlce Max however kept standing.

"Ahem," the old meerkat cleared his throat to get his nephew's attention, "Though I'm happy to see you again as much as the next guy, there's something we need to talk about, sonny boy."

"Huh?" Timon looked back at his Uncle with a raised brow, "and what might that be?"

"Well there comes a time in a meerkat's life where they find that they are missing something… or rather someone." He explained, "Someone to scurry with… to be afraid with… to tunnel with. You know what I'm saying?" This earned a raised brow from Timon and he and Pumbaa got up and looked at Max.

"Um, Uncle?" Timon replied, "You know, we're not living in the desert anymore, so we kind of don't have to do that stuff anymore. Secondly, what's the point you are getting at with this little speech?"

"Timon my boy!" Max wrapped a hand around Timon's shoulder, "I think it's time we start looking for a meerkat you can get hitched with!"

The moment Max mentioned this, Timon's jaw hit the floor. Marriage?!

"Pffft! Hahahaha!" Timon busted out laughed as he got out of his chair and slapped his knees, finding this all amusing, "Oh that's a good one! You really had me going there Max. A wife? Woooo… you're a riot!" His uncle however didn't share Timon's views on the matter.

"This is no joke, Timon." Max said in all seriousness, "We… meaning your mother and I… think it's time you start looking for a nice gal to settle down with."

"Wow! How thoughtful!" Pumbaa exclaimed as he listened in on the conversation. As the meerkat servants brought out his plate of grubs, he stuffed his face as he asked Timon: "So who's the lucky lady?"

"No one!" Timon shot back at his friend before looking back at his relatives with a sympathetic look, "Max, Ma, I appreciate the thought. Truly, you've touched me to the core. But I'm not looking to get hitched. I got everything I need. I don't need a wife."

"But Timmy," Ma sat up and addressed her son, "You've had no one around, growing up. I think maybe Max is onto something. It wouldn't hurt to try at least."

"Guys, I got everything I could ever ask for." Timon explained, "My Hakuna Matata, my friends back home, and especially my best buddy right here."

"The Mr. Pig?" Max gestured to Pumbaa, "You're saying that you're ok with just having him rather than a nice girl or even pursuing one for Pete sake?"

"Hey! Great job Max, you hit the nail on the head!" Timon said as he wrapped a arm around Pumbaa, "When it comes down to it, I really don't need anything but my best buddy here."

Max took a moment to look at both of them. They were giving him big toothy grins, trying to sell the fact that they were all they really needed but this didn't convince the old meerkat one bit.

"See?" Max whispered to Ma, "Told you the boy wasn't straight in the head."

Of course both Timon and Pumbaa heard this, causing them to deadpan. Timon was about to open his mouth but Pumbaa stepped in and offered a suggestion.

"Excuse me Mr. Uncle and Mrs. Ma," he addressed them, "Perhaps there's an easier way to explain what my ol' pall Timon is trying to say?"

"Oh?" Ma, eyed the warthog with interest, "how so?"

"You know," Pumbaa smirked, "I was hoping you'd ask. Hit it!"

Suddenly everything around them turned black, causing Uncle Max to let out a terrified yelp and jump into Ma's arms. She just rolled her eyes, thinking how even in this paradise he was still such a scaredy-meerkat. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on Timon and Pumbaa on a stage in front of a waterfall. Both of them had on top hats and canes in their hands/hoofs. Both Ma and Max gave them odd looks. What was going on? And was that… music playing?

* * *

**Pumbaa:**

_**If I were a rich pig, **_

_**with a million or two,**_

_**'**_

**Timon:**

_**I'd live in a tree house, **_

_**in a room with a view.**_

_**'**_

**Pumbaa:**

_**And if I were handsome**_

**(Timon: **no way.**)**

**(Pumbaa: **It could happen.**)**

_**Those dream do come true,**_

_**I wouldn't have nothin'**_

_**If I didn't have you.**_

_**Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

_**'**_

**Timon:**

_**Can I tell you something?**_

_**For years I have envied,**_

**(Pumbaa**: You're green with it**.)**

_**Your grace and your charm.**_

_**Everyone loves you, **_

_**you know?**_

**(Pumbaa: **Oh stop it**.)**

_**But I must admit it, **_

_**Big guy you always come through.**_

_**I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you.**_

**(Both of them jump in hammocks)**

**'**

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

_**You and me together!**_

_**That's how it always should be!**_

_**One without the other,**_

_**Don't mean nothing to me.**_

_**Noooothiiing toooo meeeee.**_

**(Both switch to timon as a waiter and pumbaa at a table)**

**'**

**Timon:**

_**Yes I wouldn't have nothing…**_

_**If I didn't have you to serve.**_

**(Serves him a plate of grubs)**

_**I'm just a spunky little meerkat,**_

_**With a Hakuna Matata nerve.**_

**(Pumbaa proceeds to stuff his face)**

_**Hey, I never told you this…**_

_**But sometimes I get a little blue.**_

**(Pumbaa: **You say something Timon?**)**

_**But I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

* * *

Suddenly they both tossed away their hats and canes, kicked over the table and squared up to each other before holding each other's hands and dancing on the floor in a tap-dancing motion. During the dance routine, all the commotion began to attract other members of the meerkat colony to see what was going on. Several meerkats surrounded Ma and Max as they watched the duo dancing together.

"Look Ma I'm dancing!" Timon exclaimed as he and Pumbaa were gliding across the stage.

"Can you let me lead?" Pumbaa asked before twirling Timon.

"Certainly, big guy," Timon chuckled before being lifted up by Pumbaa and spun over the warthog's head, "Look at us! Two insectivores light on our feet!" suddenly however, Pumbaa put him down and pulled Timon close. The meerkat realized what his buddy was about to do and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare dip me. Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare- ack!" Pumbaa dipped him and there was a sudden cracking sound, causing all of the audience to wince and Timon to groan: "Owe… I should have stretched."

Despite this little technical difficulty, Pumbaa dropped Timon before proceeding with the rest of the song.

* * *

**Pumbaa:**

_**Yes I wouldn't have nothin'**_

_**If I didn't have you.**_

**(Timon: **I know what you mean, buddy because I-**)**

_**I wouldn't know where to go…**_

**(Timon: **Me too because I-**)**

_**Or know, what to do.**_

**(Timon: **That's my line you ham!**)**

**'**

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

_**I don't have to say it,**_

**(Pumbaa: **Ah I'll say it anyway.**)**

_**Cause we both know it's true…**_

_**I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have,**_

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have,**_

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have…**_

_**Youuuuuuu!**_

**(pause)**

**Timon:**

_**One more time!**_

**(The stage suddenly gets filled with the meerkat colony)**

_**Wait hold up!**_

_**'**_

**Pumbaa:**

_**I don't have to say it,**_

**(Timon: **Where did you all come from?!**)**

_**But we both know it's true….**_

**(Timon: **you're ruining our big number!**)**

**'**

**Entire meerkat colony:**

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have…**_

_**You wouldn't have nothin' if you didn't have…**_

_**He wouldn't have nothin' if he didn't have…**_

_**YOU!**_

_**'**_

**Timon:**

_**YOU!**_

_**'**_

**Pumbaa:**

_**YOU!**_

_**'**_

**Timon:**

_**A-E-I-O **_

_**That means you!**_

_**'**_

**Everyone:**

_**YA!**_

* * *

At the end, the lights came back on and everyone began to chant and cheer to the two performers, loving the act. Pumbaa began to take a bow while Ma and Max approached him and Timon. Seeing the number and watching them both interact set both of the elderly meerkat's minds at ease.

"Well… I hate to say it," Max sighed as he cleared his throat, "But it would appear as you really don't need anything else."

"You both got each other." Ma smiled, "and knowing that you're both happy is all that we need to know."

"Yep!" Pumbaa nodded happily, "You and me together forever. Right Timon?" he was going to pat his best buddy on the shoulder, but that's when he realized: Timon wasn't there. "Uh… Timon?" Pumbaa looked around the crowd of meerkats until he spotted his best friend. And he was… with someone?

"So, uh…" Timon leaned in towards a dainty little meerkat girl with long blond hair and gave her a charming grin, "I hear you like tunnels. Mind if I dig one for you, going straight for your heart?" this earned a giggle from the girl as she began to stride away and Timon followed her with hearts showing over his head.

Upon hearing the cheesy pickup line and seeing him fall head over heels for another meerkat, Ma, Uncle Max and Pumbaa busted out laughing. Yep, that was there Timon. He was lazy, he was a goofball, he was a clouts, but he had everything he needed in life. And if he found himself ever lacking… then Hakuna Matata.

**THE END**

* * *

**And So ends another song! **

**For those who don't know, the song was originally from Monster's Inc. and it matches them both pretty well.**

**As always, leave a review and let me know what you think of this one. The next chapter I'll be doing one of my own original parodies but I want to hear the ideas you all have for another paradoy. Just remember that with each song there has to be a good plot that goes along with it.**

**Example: Kion gets in an argument with Rani and gets flustered. His Lion Guard notices this and confront him on his crush on Rani. In response, he sings "I won't say I'm in love." before realizing he sort of does have a crush on her, but dare not say it out loud. **

**Until next time everyone. This is Rogue Lion, signing off**

**(Salute's audience)**


	3. A Million Dreams

**Hello again my viewers! I've seemed to be in a emotional mood as of late. First the last chapter of my "The Circle Continues" short story and now this.**

**Again I just want to say I appreciate everyone who's coming in and reading my content. I know I'm not as efficient as I used to be in chapter put out, but I'm glad and happy for those who's love for my work has kept these stories going. You are all awesome!**

**So in this story we're going to go back a ways to a time when Simba had a first born son. Yes this is a Kopa story! Here we get to see what happens when a certain prince gets inpatient for his father to get up and show him and his little sister the kingdom. What happens next? Well you'll have to read and find out for yourself. Enjoy!**

**PS, this one will be emotional, especially if you're a fan of the "Greatest Showman."**

'

'

'

**A Million Dreams**

'

'

'

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Pride Lands as Simba and his family were taking an afternoon nap inside the royal den. Curled up together was the Lion King himself, next to his queen, Nala, and his 3-month-old daughter Kiara. Yet as they slept, a shadowy figure moved on the outskirts of the den. It slowly sneaked towards the family, staying low and keeping to the shadows. As the small creature drew closer, it knocked over some pebbles. The adults stayed asleep, yet the sound of shifting rocks woke up the baby cub.

"Mew?" Kiara cooed as she picked her little head up and looked around. Her amber eyes scanned the den but saw nothing. Curious, she climbed out of her mother's paws and crawled towards the sound. As she came upon the pebble, a bigger figure suddenly stepped in front of her. Looking up at the shadowy figure, she was met with a bigger cub with blue eyes. Normally the young cub would run at the sight of a stranger. However, this cub was no stranger. He was in fact someone who she loved just as much as she loved her mother and father.

Smiling up at the cub, she wrapped her paws around his legs which earned a smile from the cub. In response the cub smiled and patted her head, after all, he loved his little sister.

"Ko-pa!"

"Shhhhhh!" her big brother hushed her with his paw over his mouth for emphasis, "We got to be very quiet."

Upon hearing this, Kiara copied her brother and put her paw over her own mouth to show she was going to be quiet. She loved her big brother. He would play with her, tell her stories, and let her ride on his back. Since she first met him, he was a great big brother and today he had something special planned for them both.

Carefully, Kopa picked Kiara up and helped her get onto his back before sneaking out of the den. He knew that later on his father was supposed to take them out on a trip into the Pride Lands, but he just couldn't wait that long. To Kopa, every moment was a moment that had to be spent living or doing something exciting. When the sun came up, he was up, something his father used to do in his own youth ironically.

When they got outside, Kopa quickly scurried down Pride Rock with his baby sister giggling as she held onto his back with her tiny paws. Soon he climbed up a small hill near Pride Rock, giving him a nice view of the kingdom as it was bathed in a golden orange light of the sunrise. Kiara blinked as her eyes adjusted from being in the dark cave to now being in the daylight and what she was met with astonished her. Down below was a valley filled with a glistening waterhole, wide open fields, and animals of all shapes and sizes that could be seen for miles.

"Wooooow… pwetty!" the baby cub giggled, causing Kopa to look back at her with a smile.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" he replied happily before looking out at the Pride Lands as well, "This is all going to be mine one day. I get to rule and look after it, and the best part, you're gonna help me with it."

Kiara looked confused for a second and looked around before pointing at herself questioningly as if she wondered if he was talking to her.

"Heheh, yep!" Kopa nodded before letting her climb off of his back, "No way I can take care of this all by myself. If you think it's perfect now, just wait. I'm going to make the Pride Lands the best place in the entire world to live in!"

"Mew?" Kiara tilted her head at him, not fully catching on to what her big brother was saying. She had learned some words but her Swahili still needed some work. Kopa just nudged her playfully.

"Come on. I'll show you little sis." He said before stepping forward and smiled. Even now in his youth he could picture it. The Pride Lands… with him on Pride Rock… with a full mane, a mate by his side, his family behind him, and pride filled with joy and fun for everyone. It made him feel warm inside, so much so he began to let out his feelings in a little song he came up with.

'

* * *

'

**Kopa:**

"_I close my eyes and I can see, a world that's waking up for me._

_That I call… my… own…_

_Through the dark, through the door, to where no one's been before._

_But it feels… like… home._

**(Runs down the hill with Kiara waddling after him)**

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy…_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind…_

_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy…_

_We can live in a world that we design._

**(A flock of colorful butterflies take flight as they run through the grass)**

'_Cause every night I lie in bed! The brightest colors fill my head!_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake!_

**(Kiara looks up at the butterflies and smiles as she follows Kopa)**

_I Think of what the world could be! A vision of the one I see!_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take!_

**(Kopa stops and nuzzles his sister)**

_A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make."_

'

* * *

'

Back at Pride Rock, Simba let out a yawn as he began to wake up from his restful sleep. The Lion King shifted his paws gently so that he wouldn't make up his mate or kids. However, as he moved around he could only feel Nala by his side. In a moment's notice, Simba's head shot up and looked around, only to see that neither Kopa nor Kiara were anywhere in sight.

"Kids?" he asked softly as he double checked to make sure he wasn't going blind. When he saw they were nowhere in sight his voice raised a bit, "Kopa? Kiara? Where are you?"

"Simba?" his worried tone suddenly woke up Nala, who opened her eyes only to see her mate in distress, "Simba, what's the matter?"

"The cubs." Was Simba's instant reply, "They're not here."

"What?!"

Nala instantly shot up in a panic and began looking through the room to see if they were there. Both parents scoured the den, looking for their cubs, not believing they wandered off too far. Eventually they realized that neither of them was inside at all. Nala immediately rushed outside to go check around the outskirts of Pride Rock while Simba began checking the other dens.

As he looked around the other sleeping lionesses, Simba berated himself. He should have known something like this would happen. Kopa always got impatient whenever he wasn't on time for meetings and field trips. Suddenly just as he was about to check another den, Nala called out to him.

"Simba quick! Come see!"

"You found them?"

His response was met with a nudge of Nala's head, gesturing for him to come on out. Simba quickly ran outside before he and Nala stood on the tip of Pride Rock. From the vantage point, Nala pointed out their children laughing and running around the waterhole together. Though the sight of their cubs getting along warmed Nala's heart, but to Simba it made him a bit disgruntle.

"That boy…" he sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on Simba, don't be like that." Nala replied, "They're not that far away from us."

"They nearly gave me a heart attack." Simba groaned, "Besides… I told him to wait."

"Well the sooner we get down there the sooner they won't be alone."

"Hey wait!" Simba called as Nala suddenly began walking down Pride Rock. Giving up, he let out a sigh and followed her out into the Pride Lands. As they neared their children, they watched as they both had stopped and were looking down at the water. Nala raised her paw to hush Simba as they watched from a distance and listened as their son was singing to his baby sister.

Though the moment was truly precious, Simba found all of this to be strangely… familiar.

'

* * *

'

**Kopa**

**(Kopa Looks at his reflection in the water)**

_"There's a pride we can build, every den inside is filled._

_With friends from faaaar awaaaay._

**(Gazes out towards the Out Lands)**

Special friends I compile, each one there to make you smile.

**(nuzzles Kiara)**

On a rainy daaaaaaay.

**(Walks back into the grass with Kiara following)**

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy…

They can say, they can say we lost our minds…

**(Simba and Nala start sneaking up behind them.)**

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy.

Run away, to a world that we design!"

'

* * *

'

Suddenly Simba came up behind Kopa and pulled him back with his paw. Kopa gasped in surprise at first but suddenly realized it was his father as Simba began to nuzzle his cheek. Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Simba began to sing along with them.

'

* * *

'

**Simba**

**(Simba nuzzles Kopa and steps forward)**

"_Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head._

_A million dreams are keeping me awaaaaake._

_I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see._

_A million dreams is all it's gonna taaaake._

**(Looks down at Kopa and Kiara)**

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."_

**(Nala walks up and nuzzles Kopa from the other side)**

**Nala**

"_However big, however small, let me be a part of it all._

_Share your dreams with me…_

**(They all walk through the Savannah as the day goes by fast.)**

_You may be right, you may be wrong, but say that you'll bring me along._

_To the world you see…"_

**(Day quickly turns to night)**

**Simba, Nala, and Kopa.**

"_To the world I close my eyes to see._

_I close my eyes to seeeeeeee!"_

**(The family lays back in the grass and looks up at the stars)**

**Simba**

"'_Cause every night I lie in bed."_

**Kopa**

"_The brightest colors fill my head."_

**Nala**

"_A million dreams are keeping me awake."_

**Kopa**

"_A million dreams, a million dreams!"_

**(Fire flies appear and fly above them all.)**

**Simba, Nala, and Kopa**

"_I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see!_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna taaaake._

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna maaaaaaAAAAAAAKE!_

**(They all cuddle close)**

_For the world we're gonna make…"_

_'_

* * *

'

In that moment, everything seemed perfect to Simba. His son and daughter were nestled between himself and Nala, the Pride Lands were at peace, and there was no threat to anyone. Yet something didn't sit right with Simba. Something seemed off for some strange reason. As he held his son and daughter and looked up at the night sky, everything began to become foggy and dark. He blinked and tried to see what was going on, yet the night sky was vanishing, his family he could no longer see, and his son… he could no longer feel in his arms.

Suddenly, as quickly as the world came out of focus, Simba's eyes opened and everything around him was different. He wasn't out in the Pride Lands at all. In fact, he was back inside the royal den. Simba's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. It was all but a memory.

Kopa never got up this morning, never took Kiara to the waterhole, never sang her that beautiful song, and never hung out with him and Nala until night came. In fact, Kopa wasn't with them anymore. He had completed his journey through the circle of life… despite barely beginning to live. Simba looked at the floor as tears began to prick his eyes as reality began to settle in.

His son… was gone.

The Lion King sniffled and wiped his eyes before looking around and realizing something. Just like in the dream, his children were gone. Simba stood up and looked around frantically. It was noon so the lionesses were out hunting, but the cubs should have still been here in the den.

"Kids? You here? Where are you?" Simba called out as he ran out of the den. But the moment he did he grinded to a halt. For at the edge of Pride Rock laid Kiara with her baby brother Kion nestled between her paws.

"And that animal way over there is a water buffalo. They got curvy horns." Kiara pointed out with her paw.

"Oooh dey look funny!" Kion giggled as he saw where Kiara was pointing.

"Yeah. They do. They don't get along with other animals sadly, but when I'm queen I'm going to teach them a lesson and make sure they treat everyone with respect."

"Weally? Wow…" the toddler replied in awe, "Wow… you're vewy bwave Kiara."

"Heh… yeah…" the cub sighed as she looked at her younger brother before looking out at the savannah, "I just want to make the world perfect."

Simba watched this touching moment with a sad smile. Kiara seemed to be growing up so fast. Even still, she didn't have any recollection of when she was very little with Kopa. The lion king wanted to keep it that way until she was older. Then he'd tell her about her brother and his fate. He was about to walk away when the most astonishing thing happened. His little princess… began to sing.

'

* * *

'

**Kiara**

"_Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head._

_A million dreams are keeping me awake."_

**Kiara and Baby Kion**

"_I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see._

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take."_

_'_

* * *

'

"A million dreams… for the world we're gonna make." Simba finished in a hushed whisper. He didn't know why or how Kiara knew that song, but the fact that she was singing it to her little brother pricked at his heart.

"Daddy!" Kiara and Kion perked up when they heard their father's voice. Simba realized this and smiled warmly at them.

"Hey there you two." He chuckled before walking up to them and laying beside them on the edge of Pride Rock.

"Morning daddy!" Kiara smiled as Kion climbed up onto his father's back. Though the times had been rough and filled with heartache, Simba would not forget nor lose the joy he had now with his family.

"It sure is Kiara…" he replied to his daughter as he looked up at the shining sky that shown down onto their beautiful kingdom, "It sure is…"

**THE END**

* * *

**Tada! Told you this one will tug at the heart stings.**

**So yeah! For those who couldn't follow, it was all a dream for Simba but in present day Kiara still remembers the song her older brother sang to her when she was little. **

**Hope this story moved you. I know it made me cry during my time writing this. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Next time we'll get to see a higherly requested performance of Kiara and Kovu. You want to know what song they'll be doing? Follow and leave a review so that you don't miss out. **

**Until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

**(Salutes the Audience)**


End file.
